violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomletta
Tomletta (Tom/as and Vio/'letta') is the romantic pairing between Tomás Heredia and Violetta Castillo. The two first met when Violetta, who had just arrived in Buenos Aires, fell and Tomas managed to catch her, stopping her fall. For the real-life pairing between Pablo Espinosa and Martina Stoessel, see Pablini. History Violetta returned to Buenos Aires she decided to take a wallk outside to get away from her father who was shouting at her as she was wallking it started to rain she tried to go home but she slipped, Tomas was standing behind a tree and catched her they instantly fell in love. Other Names *'Tomaletta' (Toma/s and Vio/'letta') *'Vomas' (V'/ioletta and T/'omas) *'Viomas' (Vio/letta and To/'mas') *'Tomavi' (Toma/'s and '''Vi/'oletta) *'''Tomasetta (Tomas and Viol/'etta') *'Tometta' (Tom/as and Viol/'etta') *'Tioletta' (T'/omas and V/'ioletta) *'Violas' (Viol/etta and Tom/'as') Trivia 'Similarities' *They took the entrance exam on the same day. *Both like each other, but they can be broken apart by León and Ludmila. *Both have lived in Spain for some time. *Both are friends with Maxi and Francesca. *Both can play the piano. *Both attend the same Studio. *Both have a big passion for music. *Both are an only child. *Both have lived in Madrid. *Both were picked in Gregorio's special group. *Both were picked for the reality show "Talents 21". 'Differences' *Violetta comes from a rich family, but Tomas comes from a normal family. *Tomas has black hair and Violetta has brown hair. *Tomas has blue eyes and Violetta has brown eyes. *Tomas is Spanish, but Violetta is Argentinean. *Tomas doesn't like Leon, but Violetta loves him. *Tomas loves playing the guitar and is often seen with one, but Violetta has never been seen playing one. *Violetta is a very good dancer but Tomas isn't. *Tomas isn't very good at playing the piano, but Violetta is. *Tomas is hated by Germán but Germán loves Violetta. 'Facts' *Both Martina Stoessel and Pablo Espinosa shipped Tomletta in real life. *Tomas wrote "Entre Tú y Yo" for Violetta. *The first Tomletta song was Te Creo *The second Tomletta song was Tienes Todo . *Tomas is the first boy Violetta falls for. *Ludmila ruined there first date. *Tomas may sometimes seem rude to Violetta because he can't accept the fact that she chose Leon over him. 'Trademarks' Song - The Tomletta song could be Entre Tú y Yo, because Tomas wrote that song about the first time that he saw Violetta, even though he didn't know her name. Another Tomletta song can be Tienes Todo . Tomas wrote that song for Violetta, but later, Francesca found it, and she thought that it was for her. Francesca wanted to sing that song with Tomas, but later she let Violetta sing it. Another Tomletta song could also be Te Esperaré because Tomas sang it to Violetta in the music room. Another Tomletta song could be Te Creo because in the second epsidoe Violetta sang it about Tomas, and because the song was playing in the background when they had their first kiss. Episode - The Tomletta episode is the first episode, because they met each other for the first time. Another episode is 23, when Violetta and Tomas sang the song Tienes Todo together at Resto Band. Their episode could be episode 79 because thats when they have their first kiss. Color - The Tomletta color could be violet, as the Spanish word for violet (violeta) is similar to Violetta's name. Place - The Tomletta place is the street where they met for the first time when Violetta slipped in a puddle and nearly fell, but Tomas caught her. Another place could be Studio 21 because they hangout a lot their and its where they had their first kiss. Gallery Category:Violetta Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Pairings with Violetta Castillo Category:Pairings with Tomas Heredia